Change of Heart: Inuyasha's Will
by Aya Yuugi
Summary: IK. Inuyasha has been hearing voices in his sleep relaying subliminal messages about his subconcious... They're reminding him of her...but what he can't figure out is, who's pulling the strings?
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: This is not mine. I REPEAT, not mine. The storyline is just not the characters and whatnot.  
  
---  
  
Change of Heart: Chapter One  
  
~Inuyasha....Inuyasha! She saved you Inuyasha! She risked her life for you! She loves you, Inuyasha! Don't be so ungrateful! You owe her your life, Inuyasha...~  
  
He snapped away in the tree, wiping the sweat from his brow, "Dammit. Another dream? Well not really a dream....but a black void...and a voice...a really clear one..." he shook it off and decided he wasn't going to go back to sleep tonight. He hopped out of the tree to find Kagome gone. 'Argh! Where did she go?! She knows it's not safe!' he thought angrily stomping through the woods only to come to a shocking stop. There beyond the bushes was Kagome, her unclothed body dripping with water and her black locks sticking gracefully to her pale skin.  
  
"Mmm! This feels so nice..." she said in a low and what Inuyasha could only describe as a seductive voice. She sat down in the water and finished washing herself.   
  
Inuyasha came to his senses and ran through the woods quickly before Kagome got out and noticed him noticing her. He stopped when he came to the top of a hill to catch his breath, "Okay, no big deal! She was...naked! It's all right..." he said shaking his head and sat down in the grass. "I need to not be wierd about this, it's not the first fuckin' time it happened...but it was the first time I ever noticed...that...she's so... Anyways! That's that." he stressed.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He froze. Had she heard? Oh Gods what if she did, he'd be sat until the end of time, "What?"  
  
"What are you doing? I came out from the woods and saw you running up here. Are you okay?" she asked and sat beside him.  
  
"'Course I am, why wouldn't I be?" he said.  
  
She looked down, smiling sadly, "I know, you were thinking about her...do you...want to talk about it?" she brought her head up smiling with all the cheerfullness she could muster.  
  
"There ain't nothin' to talk about." he said and folded his arms behind his head while laying himself back, "I was just trying to..." 'Think you fucking reject! What were you running for?!' "I was seeing how fast I could run. I mean I know I'm fast but maybe I can improve."  
  
"You sure are full of yourself." she smiled.  
  
"I gotta be, no one else is."   
  
"I am. So are Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara." she smiled.  
  
He grinned, "I guess. But what are you doin' up Kagome?"  
  
She blushed a bit then spoke softly, "I was trying to relieve some stress with a nice bath." she smiled.  
  
"Stress? What's the matter?" he sat up.  
  
She sat back a bit, "Nothing big. Just school and stuff. Plus I'm totally exhausted and I can't seem to sleep lately. Actually I haven't slept at all for two days." she said.  
  
"Dammit, woman! Go to bed!" he said angrily.  
  
"What's the point if I can't sleep anyways?! And what about you, you hypacrite! You're not sleeping!"   
  
"Well I-uh...I was-"  
  
"Exactly!" she smiled and stood up.  
  
"Keh!" he said as he stood up.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a brat. Let's head back to camp." she smiled.  
  
"Fine." he said and they walked to camp to find everyone up and about, "What's goin' on?"  
  
"Kirara woke Sango up and she woke us up because the two of you were gone!" Shippou said.  
  
"We were okay." Kagome smiled, "We were just talking."  
  
"Yeah, don't get so worked up it's not like I'm goin' to let something happen to her." he said and jumped into the tree above Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
She smiled up at him and climbed into her sleeping bag with Shippou, closing her eyes sleepily, "Goodnight, everyone."  
  
Sango looked to Miroku and nodded for him to follow her.  
  
"Nothing's happened. Although maybe his encounter will make him think twice about-" Sango was cut off by the press of Miroku's lips against hers.  
  
"It's so very sweet when you're frustrated." he smiled.  
  
She sighed, "How am I to finish what I'm saying when you do that?"   
  
He smirked, "I couldn't help myself, you're so beautiful. It makes me want to scoop you into my arms and hold you forever." he smiled.  
  
She blushed, "In any case, what do you think?"  
  
"I think Inuyasha has been having dreams. Dreams about Kagome." he grinned.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
He nodded, "And I also think we should return to get some sleep."  
  
She sighed and followed him into camp where they soon fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
~Inuyasha! Wake up! It's a new day! You owe it to her, Inuyasha! You owe it to the girl to stay by her side forever. Now wake up!~   
  
Inuyasha woke up again, "DAMMIT! STOP THAT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT?!" he yelled.  
  
"I didn't say anything!" Kagome's small voice came from under him.  
  
"Not you." he said frustrated.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"No one." he said and jumped down.  
  
Instead of getting angry she looked concerned, "Inuyasha..." she said sadly.  
  
"Let's get goin'." he growled.  
  
She sighed and picked up her book bag, following him.   
  
"What do you suppose is wrong with him?" Sango whispered.  
  
"I don't know..." Kagome said sadly and walked on.  
  
Later on that day another thought came upon Kagome, 'What's gotten into him? He's been really moody lately. I mean he's usually moody but not like this. We've been walking all day. Maybe that's it.'  
  
~Inuyasha...? I know you can hear me! Come to your senses boy! Perhaps I should knock some sense into you? That could help...~  
  
"What the fuck?! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha grabbed hold of his head and knelt down as if he were in pain.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome dropped her things and ran to his side, "Inuyasha?! Inuyasha, what's wrong?!" she cried as she shook him.  
  
~What is it Inuyasha? In pain? Maybe this is good for you! You're acting like an idiot! Don't get me wrong, dog-boy, I love you to death but you are a fool! It's that simple, now take some rest...~  
  
Inuyasha's vision soon blurred and he collapsed as the sound of his friends crying out for him faded away and he slipped into darkness.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Calm down, we must get him somewhere we can examen him properly, let's set up camp here and we'll have a look at him." Miroku reasoned.  
  
Kagome nodded still hugging Inuyasha to her chest. She and Sango lifted him onto the back of the transformed Kirara and took him to camp.  
  
'What is up with him? First he's grouching then he's kneeling over in pain and blacking out...' Kagome thought as she took him to camp. Whatever was wrong with him she intended to find out. He WAS her best friend.  
  
---  
  
AN: Anyways....read what happens NEXT CHAPTER! 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Oooo! Cliffhanger! Read on! Not mine!  
  
---  
  
Change of Heart: Chapter Two  
  
"When do you think he'll wake up, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked building the fire to it's strongest.  
  
"I don't know. He just fell unconcious. He should be fine and Kagome-sama is a great nurse." Miroku remarked.  
  
"But she's upset, do you think her feelings will cloud her train of thought?" Sango said giving Kagome a side glance.  
  
"No, she may be upset but Kagome-sama is very wise." he smiled, "And maybe this encounter will bring she and Inuyasha closer..."  
  
Kagome leaned over him, resoaking the rag and dabbing it across his forehead, "Inuyasha...please wake up soon..." then someone touched her hand, "Uh, Inuyasha?" she looked down.  
  
He smiled up at her, something rarely done by him, "I'm okay. Thank you, Kagome..." he grunted.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but I'm still really tired. I'm going to go back to sleep..." she pulled the covers over him tightly and sat back.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"   
  
"Yes, Sango-chan?"  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
"Yes, I'm fine, but I can't say the same for Inuyasha. He's been acting really wierd lately."  
  
"So I've seen." Sango mused.  
  
"I'm not sure but I think he may or may not be suffering from bad dreams." Miroku said calmly.  
  
"What makes you say that?" she asked.  
  
"He's been muttering things in his sleep. Things about Kagome, things about his mother as well as Kikyou." he said.  
  
'Things about...Kikyou...? Wait just a minute! Things about me?!' "What do you mean things about me?!" Kagome came to her senses.  
  
"Things such as...Kagome, if I could really tell you how I feel..." he explained.  
  
"Perhaps his subconcious is very strong while he's sleeping." Sango reasoned.  
  
"True enough." Miroku smiled.  
  
"Move it or lose it, Houshi." Sango warned.  
  
He removed his hand, "I shall go retrieve more firewood, Sango, would you accompany me?"  
  
She sighed, "I suppose."  
  
"Can Kirara and I come?!" Shippou said sounding very excited.   
  
"Of course you can." Sango smiled.  
  
This, of course left Kagome alone with Inuyasha. She hugged her knees and buried her face in her knees, 'Why...does this always... What is wrong with him?!' she thought sadly.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
She turned quickly, "Are you allright?" she asked leaning over him a bit.  
  
His eyes were closed but he nodded and pulled her down onto him, "Kagome..."  
  
"I-Inuyasha!" she said struggling to pull away.  
  
"K-Kagome..." he growled lowly.  
  
She sat up and as she looked into his eyes fear overtook her. She stared back into his eyes which had turned red and his fangs which had grown longer, "Inuyasha please-Inuyasha!" she said as his hand found it's way up the back of her shirt.  
  
He growled again and slammed her down beside him. He sat up and leaned over her, still holding her down, "Kagome..." he said her name for the third time but it was different. It's tone wasn't angry, but sad.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she stared up at him, still fearing what he might do.  
  
He smirked, he was in control now. His animalistic instincts took him over and he quickly closed the space remaining between them and fervently kissed her, tangling his hands in her raven locks and rubbing her back as he did so. He grinned insanely inside when she returned his kiss and held her tighter to him.  
  
'What?! What?! What's going on here?! How did this happen?! His Youkai blood took over and now he's-' she gasped. If he was full Youkai right now...then his intentions were-'No way! I'm only 16!' she urged and pushed him off of her, swallowing the air, "Inuyasha!" she hollered, "Osuwari!"  
  
"Dammit, Kagome! What the hell are you doing?!" he looked up at her. Her hair was mussed and dangling in her face, which was badly flushed red. Her clothes looked like they'd almost been pulled off and to top it off she had his scent all over, except in one place. He blushed madly, "I...uh.."  
  
She looked down, feeling horribly embarrassed, "I..." she stood quickly and ran into the woods, heaving for air and reason for everything that just transpired.  
  
"Kagome!" he touched his lips which were slightly sore. He quickly regained his composure and ran in after her. "Kagome! You can't just run away!" he said catching up with her soon enough.  
  
He startled her so, that she tripped and fell right into his arms, "Inuyasha, let go!" she cried and turned to run away but he pulled her back into his chest.  
  
"Kagome-"   
  
She pulled away holding onto her chest tightly, "No! I can't deal with this! I can't do this, Inuyasha!"   
  
"I didn't know what I was doing! I'm sorry!" he said sadly.  
  
She collapsed to her knees, "Why...did you kiss me...?"  
  
He blushed, "Is that all I did?"  
  
"Yes...but something inside of you...had to have triggered it..." she said lowly.  
  
He blushed and looked away, "It was an accident. I..." of course he cared about her. Of course he did. He'd cared about her for two years. He'd actually started to... "Kagome...I do care. I can't say that I don't. But I..."  
  
She shook her head and began to stand up when she tripped again and again she was caught by Inuyasha, "You love Kikyou..."  
  
"I don't know. She's...not the person I once knew... I love her...but..." he hugged her tightly, "I care about you, too. I want to protect you from everything I possibly can, even myself."  
  
She let a few tears roll down her face and looked up at him, "Let's get you back to camp. You're still sick." she said and took hold of his hand, taking him back.  
  
"Ow! Dammit! Get you're hands off of me now!" said a voice from the bushes.  
  
"It was a mistake! I only meant to find a way to keep myself balanced." another voice said.  
  
"My butt is not a balancing marker!" she hollered.  
  
"Quit yelling or they'll hear!" a younger voice whispered.  
  
"They're gone, let's get out of this space." Sango climbed out of the bushes and began to beat on Miroku's back.  
  
"I apologize, like I said, I was unbalanced." he smirked.  
  
She blushed and headed off for the campsite, gathering the wood she'd put aside, "Hentai."   
  
Kagome sat, looking at the stars as Inuyasha slept. She hoped he'd be okay...  
  
---  
  
AN: Soooo. Anyways. I like this one. Good so far. Well read on. 


	3. Chapter III

Discalimer: WOO! Third chapter...FINAL CHAPTER...You'd damned well better give me reviews. : )  
  
---  
  
Change of Heart: Chapter Three  
  
~Inuyasha! You idiot! You were so close! If she hadn't sat you when she did! Ohh, I'm going to pull you right into this damned diumension if you don't come to your senses.~  
  
He snapped awake, "Bitch..."  
  
"What?!" Kagome turned.  
  
"No, not you, this...headache..." he said.  
  
"Do you want me to do something my mom used to do for me to get rid of my headaches?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Uh...sure..." he said.  
  
She scooted over and lifted his head from the ground and gently laid it in her lap, "You'll be fine after bit." she brushed his bangs away and moved her hands to his temples. Then in a slow, circular motion she began to rub his head firmly but enough to give him relief of his pain. She moved her hands firmly about on his head everywhere she felt might cause him pain. She almost laughed when he began to growl in a low tone then it grew, "Are you allright?"  
  
"Fine.." he groaned.  
  
"Is this helping?" she asked, whispering.  
  
"If you knew..." he growled.  
  
She smiled and continued her attentions to his head, "I'm glad."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm...sorry. For what I did earlier. I'm glad you sat me. I had no control."  
  
She smiled, "It's allright...it's not like it was that bad anyways." the last part she made sure to say under her breath.  
  
"What?!" he bolted up and turned around.  
  
"What?!" she asked frightened he'd heard. 'Oh of course he did! You forgot about his ears!'  
  
"What do you mean?! I could have done something horrible to you, Kagome!"   
  
"No! You wouldn't have, Inuyasha! I know you better than that! All you did was kiss me!" she shouted back angrily, "Is it so hard to believe that I might have liked-" she covered her mouth in surprise of her own words.  
  
He fell over, "What?! And did you kiss me back?" he asked sounding half angry but also half curious.  
  
She blushed deeply and looked away, "I...uh...I don't remember..."  
  
"You did!" he pointed.  
  
"You started it!"  
  
"SO?! You provoked me further! It could have gotten too far!"  
  
"It wouldn't have! Even if it did to me it wouldn't matter because I..." she sighed and stood up, walking away.  
  
He stood up as well, "You what?"  
  
She blinked back tears and continued on her way, "Just...get some sleep." 'There's no way I can tell him that. Not after everything we've been through. We're friends. Even if it is unrequited love, we're friends. And he loves Kikyou. Kikyou's his soulmate.'  
  
Inuyasha began to follow her angrily, but he was overtaken by pain and he blacked out. The next thing he knew he was floating in an empty, dark void, "Where...am I...?"  
  
"You're inside your own mind." a female voiced said.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
Suddenly from the shadows a women came into view. Short blood red hair and green eyes, she looked like a demon. She was cloaked like a priestess but her garments were black, "You fool."  
  
"What are you doin'?! Where's Kagome?!"  
  
"You are an idiot. You're in your own mind." she smirked.  
  
"My...mind?"  
  
"Your mind, you're heart....everything that makes your soul." she said.  
  
"So...what do you want?"  
  
"I want to show you some of your memories. And...I want to show you some of someone else's memories." she smiled and waved her hand. Suddenly an extremely large orb appeared.   
  
There in the portal was Inuyasha, pinned against the tree. Eyes closed, vines wrapped tightly about him. Suddenly Kagome came into the picture.   
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" she spotted Inuyasha, "A...boy?" she climbed onto the tree and began rubbing his ears.  
  
The dreams sequence ended, "What?! What was that?! When did that happen?!"  
  
"When you were sleeping." she laughed.  
  
"Wait, who are you?"  
  
"I'm the dream priestess. My name is Takiko. Now hush and watch more."  
  
Then another dream sequence began...  
  
Kagome was thrown against Inuyasha and binded to him tightly.  
  
"Do you want to live?"  
  
"What?! I..." she said nervously and grabbed onto the arrow. Suddenly the light surrounded Kagome and the arrow dissipated.  
  
"Kagome freed you! You're an idiot! Whaa, whaa, I owe my life to Kikyou. That's crap, Inuyasha."  
  
"So it was you all along! You're the one that possessed me and gave me all those bad nightmares!" he growled.  
  
"Uhm...sort of. Nightmares?! You love Kagome don't you?!"  
  
"Wh-What?! I...uh..."  
  
She sighed, "That's an uncommited yes. So here. Not only willl I show you her memories, but also her thoughts." she said as another dream sequence appeared.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome kneeled in front of the Goshinboku tree, silent but thinking. 'I want to see him again... Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Inuyasha!' she thought as tears rolled down her face, 'Since...Since when do I love him this much? I guess I always have..' she sobbed and stood.  
  
Then the dream sequence ended, but another began. Flashes. Flashes of many many memories. Inuyasha hugging her, Inuyasha saving her, Inuyasha watching her. Their fights, their moments of understanding, their moments of comfort, doubt and fright. One in particular that struck Inuyasha's heart sharply.  
  
Kagome lay on his back as he carried her, "I'm sorry Kagome, being with me must..."  
  
"No, because I like being with you." she said and a genuine smile spread across his face.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and let a small smile appear, "Yeah."  
  
"I have another...it might make you mad."  
  
"Show me."  
  
She waved her hand and it began.  
  
"Kikyou!" Kagome smiled and waved, "We've been looking for you!"  
  
Kikyou smirked and shot an arrow, grazing Kagome's face slightly, "Naraku considers you a threat."  
  
"What....I thought..."  
  
"I'll take this." she said kneeling and breaking the Shikon shard from around Kagome's neck.  
  
Inuyasha growled, "So that's what happened when we got stuck in Naraku's nightmare vines." he said angrily.  
  
"But Inuyasha, Kikyou sealed you."  
  
"So?"   
  
"Kagome...freed you."  
  
He looked down, he'd really never thought of it that way. Kagome saved him, "Kagome."  
  
"Wake up, Inuyasha."  
  
"What?" he said as she faded away.  
  
"Wake up....Wake up! Inuyasha, please!" Takiko's voice faded as Kagome's melted in. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
"Oh thank goodness." she said as she wiped a tear.  
  
"Don't cry over me, I'm an idiot, Kagome."  
  
"What?"  
  
He sat up, "Please don't be sad about me."  
  
"I'm not..."  
  
He pulled her into him, "I'm sorry." he said.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"I never realized it. Not how much..." he held her tighter, "I care about you, Kagome."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"No, you don't. Not how much. How much I..." he pulled her away with genuine look in his eyes.  
  
"How much what?" she asked, frightfully searching for the answer.  
  
His eyes seemed to sparkled and he leaned down, claiming her lips hungrily. He pushed against her so that she lay under him as he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.  
  
Kagome held him and kissed him back with equal vigour. She wondered for a second if he was thinking of Kikyou but remembered him saying her named, clearly. She waited for a few more minutes then broke their kiss, "Inuyasha..." she breathed against his neck.  
  
"How much I need you, Kagome." he looked down at her.  
  
Her eye softened and she pulled him down, "Inuyasha...thank you...for saying that."  
  
He hugged her back, "Thank you...for loving me. And for helping me realize...I...love you, too, Kag." he sat up to look at her, but gently leaned back down and kissed her. The fire was warm and the environment was comfortable, they both layed tangled together, sleeping peacefully, knowing that something important had just happened and everything had changed for the better. And that night when Sango and Miroku found them sleeping, they knew that they'd be seeing a happier pair, from now on, things would be different.  
  
---  
  
AN: Wow! I really liked that. Reviews make me smile, review me. 


End file.
